


Yesteryear Again

by NJGrasshopper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Second Shinobi War, Time Travel, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, rare updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJGrasshopper/pseuds/NJGrasshopper
Summary: When Kaguya returned, the Alliance was scattered into small teams. The original Team 7, after hearing of the destruction of the other groups decides to make their final stand. They lose, but that's not the end of this story.2 years before the fall of Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Kouhei remembers a past (or should he say future?) life where he was known as Hatake Kakashi and his cute little siblings were his cute little genin.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. The Future (or is it their past?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flaming Maelstroms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079151) by [thatdamnuchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha). 



> To start out, this is going to update VERY slowly.  
> I will do my best to update monthly, but I am very bad about procrastination, so don't count on it.

Kakashi was tired. He couldn’t run anymore, his chakra low and his strength gone. He looked over at Sakura, the girl - no, she was a woman now, collapsed from chakra exhaustion next to him. Even with her byakigo, her reserves were running dry. Sasuke was slumped next to her, his chakra not much higher than hers. Naruto stood by the three of them, still standing strong despite their conditions, but Kakashi could see the cracks forming in his demeanor. Their half decade on the run had taken their toll on all of them, but it was most obvious in Naruto’s personality. He still stood strong and defiant, but he was no longer a bright steady sun. He was more like a supernova, stronger than he ever was before but only because he had sacrificed everything to obtain it and he was going to fade and disappear because of it.

The four of them were in a cave with a bolder blocked entrance that he thought was somewhere in Lightning Country, though he couldn’t be sure. Countries had long since stopped mattering. The Allied Shinobi Alliance proved that, if nothing else. Thinking of the Alliance brought with it a wave of grief and loss that Kakashi pushed down. He didn’t have the time or the spare energy to grieve.

“We can’t keep going” Sakura said from her place on the floor, every word sounding like it was dragged out of her at knifepoint.

“You know your own strength at least” a voice said from the newly clear cave entrace into the cave, causing the shinobi to jump into a fighting stance. Well, they tried to. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke managed to get up, even if Kakashi was swaying slightly and Sasuke looked paler than normal. Sakura attempted to get up, only to fall back to the floor in exhaustion. The figure floated out of the darkness, revealing itself to be none other than Kaguya herself.

“It was smart of you to hide, but in the end you trapped yourself.” she said, silver eyes staring dispassionately at their team. Naruto snarled at the goddess. Kakashi would have joined him if he had any excess energy. Kaguya began channeling her chakra into a bijuu dama that in their tight spaces none of them would be able to dodge. Naruto lunged at the rabbit goddess in an attempt to stop her, Sasuke close on his heels, but Kakashi could tell that they weren’t going to make it. They were too tired, too exhausted from their years of running. Still, he was going to help. Kakashi created earth walls in front of the force in an attempt to bleed off some of its energy. He could feel Sasuke using his rinnegan,opening a hole into a separate dimension to siphon off some of the excess energy. Naruto used bijuu chakra to try to create a shield. Just as Kakashi was about to faint from chakra exhaustion, he felt a hand on his back, more chakra flooding into his system. Sakura had gotten up at some point and was helping him. Grimacing, Kakashi redoubled his efforts.

It wasn’t enough.

Kakashi watched in detached horror as the energy flowed around the earth walls and bijuu shields and engulfed Naruto and Sasuke, before it reached and subsequently swallowed him. He looked at Sakura and caught her mirror look of resignation before everything went black.


	2. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Kouhei has graduated the Uzushio Academy at 10, and is going to meet his new team

Uzumaki Kouhei quickly opened the front door of their apartment, knowing that he was already late to his Jonin-sensei’s test. They had said to be at Training Ground 5 by 10, and it was already 9:30. He needed to leave now if he wanted to get his stretching in before the test started.  
“Wait Nii-san!” he heard a voice call to him. Turning around he saw his little brothers Shoko and Naoki along with little sister Miho standing in the entryway, his sister badly hiding a package behind her back.  
“We wanted to get you something to celebrate your graduation.” Miho said, holding out the package.  
“Hope you like it.” Shoko quietly said, looking down.  
“Open it, open it!” exclaimed Naoki. Kouhei smiled and took the package.  
“Thank you.” he said, removing the cloth wrappings. Inside was a new tanto.  
“We saw you looking at them.” Miho explained. Kouhei was surprised they had remembered that. He supposed that he did stare at them a lot on his way back from the academy. Speaking of which ....  
“Don’t you three need to get to the academy?” he asked, watching in amusement as the three froze.  
“Crap, I knew we forgot something!” cried Naoki, running back into the apartment with his siblings on his tail. “See you later Nii-san!”  
Laughing quietly, Kouhei turned and began running towards the training ground. He used the sheathe his siblings - probably Miho actually - had gotten with the tanto to strap it to his back so it didn’t disturb his movement. With practiced ease he weaved through the bustling crowds of people.

He reached training ground 5 around 9:50, leaving himself just enough time to warm up. His teammates, Umino Unagai and Kageshiro Hisato, were already doing their stretches. He saw that they both had kept their clothes from the academy, even though that included Unagai’s bright red sweater and Hisato’s yellow arm warmers.Kouhei himself had also decided to keep most of his old outfit, which consisted of shades of a blue and black shirt and leggings with a green jacket with his clan swirl on the back of it. He put his bag down and joined them in warming up. He wasn’t about to get badly injured on his first day. When 10:00 finally rolled around, Kouhei heard someone cough.  
“While I’m glad you three have a work ethic, you need more situational awareness.” Getting up quickly, Kouhei turned and saw his new Jounin-sensei at the edge of the field. Takehara Rena was a well acknowledged jonin, even being in the running for Uzukage if the rumors were correct. She was dressed in standard shinobi wear of a blue jonin vest with a long sleeved undershirt and long leggings that went to her sandals. Actually, the only non standard piece of clothing she had on was a dark blue jacket over her vest with her clan’s intersecting circles on the back.  
“Well, are you just going to stand there? Get over here!” his sensei called. Kouhei and his teammates ran over to stand in a line in front of her.  
“Well, we had introductions yesterday, but let’s see how well you remembered them. Hisato, what was Unagai’s introduction?” sensei said, a small smile on her face. Kouhei inwardly scowled. How was he supposed to remember exactly what they said?  
“Umm, she said her name is Umino Unagai, she likes sushi, learning new things, and … swimming? Yeah, swimming. Her dream is to become a master in water jutsu.” Hisato said, stumbling over his words.  
“Good enough. You missed that she said that she hates sharks and her family fighting. You next Unagai, tell me what Kouhei’s introduction was?”  
“Yes sensei. Uzumaki Kouhei said that he likes being with his younger siblings and studying fuinjutsu. He said that he doesn’t have any dreams, and hates people judging others for things that they can’t control” Kouhei was impressed. She got it right. Although, she was known for being very book smart.  
“Good job, that was right. Kouhei, you’re up. What was Hisato’s introduction.”  
Yes! He actually remembered this! “He said that his name was Kageshiro Hisato, and he likes reading, training, and barbeque. His dream is to become a powerful ninja, and he hates it when he is considered lesser for being a clanless shinobi.”  
“Close. You said he liked barbeque, but he actually said that he liked eating with his family and mentioned going to barbecue later. You mixed them together.” Takehara-sensei smiled a little wider, gesturing for them to sit. “Congratulations, you pass your exam.”

“WHAT????”


	3. The End of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Sike! - Here's the explanation

Takehara-sensei burst out laughing, shattering her professional image.  
“You should see your faces! Yeah, I don’t believe that you should be tested without a bit of training. I need to see if you have the potential to learn, but that will come with time, not a simple test. I said there was a test to see how you act under pressure. You did fine by the way.”  
Kouhei was shocked, although relieved that this was the case. He trained a lot, sure, but he also had to take care of his younger siblings. Their mother had died on a mission 3 years ago, and his siblings and him were outcasts from the clan because of their mixed parentage. They didn’t even know who their father was, their mother had taken the secret with her to the grave.  
“Okay, 10 laps, go.” Kouhei’s head snapped up, confused. “Oh, did you think we were done? We’re still training today, go run your laps.” Kouhei turned and began to run. He wasn’t going to question his sensei.

5 hours later, Kouhei collapsed on the ground in front of Takehara-sensei, Hisato and Unagai not far behind him. He took back what he said, he was questioning sensei, specifically her sanity. After the laps, they were given weights and then continued to run for the rest of the afternoon. While they ran, sensei quizzed them on their knowledge, everything from fuinjutsu, to ninjutsu, to medical techniques to current foreign relations. Kouhei was done, he couldn’t move.  
“One more thing, then we’re done for today.” Takehara-sensei said, sitting in front of the group. “From your responses to my questions, I’ve learned what you want to specialize in. Unagai, am I correct in saying that you want to be a medium range ninjutsu and taijutsu specialist?” The girl in question nodded her head, looking like the action was taking everything she had left. “Hisato, you want to learn kenjutsu and genjutsu?” The boy also nodded. “A rare combination, though not unheard of. Kouhei, you said you wanted to specialize in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu?” Kouhei quietly agreed, even his voice sounded exhausted in his ears. He wanted to be able to protect his teammates, and fuinjutsu seemed the most straightforward route to that goal.  
“Unfortunately, I’m not a kenjutsu expert. I know enough to get by, but not much more than that. Hisato, Kouhei, I’ll find you a teacher to teach you more techniques once you get the basics down. Unagai, you’re in luck, I’m also a water nature so I can teach you some water ninjutsu. I also know basic lightning jutsu, so I can also help with that. Any other nature and you’re better off finding another teacher. I mainly specialize in medical fuinjutsu, so I can teach fuinjutsu to you three easily enough. I also have a lot of taijutsu knowledge, so that’s also not a issue. Hisato, we’ll need to find you another teacher for genjutsu.” Takehara-sensei finally took a breath. “Any questions?”  
Hisato raised his hand. “Why can’t you teach genjutsu?”  
Takehara-sensei sighed. “I can’t use it well. I’ve mainly learned how to disrupt it. I’ve always had too much chakra for it to work well.” At that Kouhei could relate. He bet that Takahara-sensei had an Uzumaki ancestor somewhere. Considering how often Uzumaki had intermarried with other Uzushio clans it would be a bit surprising if she didn’t have one. Kouhei forced himself to refocus, sensei was still talking. ”Honestly, I might sign you up for the exchange program to Konoha for that, they have better genjutsu teachers. In the meantime, I’ll find you a teacher in Uzushio for the basics. Anything else?” The genin were silent. “Good, meet here again tomorrow, same time. Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Kouhei (Kakashi) will regain his past (future) memories soon. 
> 
> Coments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Any and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
